Si loin, si proche
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Suite de la fic " Le Secret de Maître Mu . Au détour d'une conversation avec Mu, Shion se retrouve confronté à un passé douloureux .... warning : relation m/m évoquée , Rating M pour être sûre .


Cette fic a été écrite après " Le Secret de Maître Mu " dont elle est la suite. Je vous conseille donc de commencer par lire cette dernière ....

* * *

C'était un de mes moments préférés quand Mu était enfant : le regarder s'entraîner du haut de la terrasse du Palais. Avec ma charge de Grand Pope qui à l'époque occupait la majeure partie de mon temps, c'était un luxe que je pouvais rarement m'offrir, et je le savourais d'autant plus. Voir jour après jour les progrès de celui qui était pour moi comme mon fils était une délectation toujours renouvelée, qui n'avait pris fin qu'avec ma mort sous le poignard de Saga, lors de cette nuit terrible qui avait fait basculer le Sanctuaire vers treize ans de sang et de larmes.

Bien des batailles plus tard, Saga, Poséidon et Hadès vaincus, la vie avait repris ses droits, et moi mon poste de Grand Pope d'Athéna. J'avais longuement hésité avant d'accepter la proposition de la princesse Saori. J'avais fait mon temps, comme on disait, et j'aurais préféré laisser ma place à Mu, mon ancien élève, qui avait pris les rênes du Domaine après la mort de Saga et s'était montré fort compétent. Mais il avait refusé, arguant que cela l'aurait forcé à faire des impasses sur l'entraînement de Kiki, et il n'avait pas tort. Combien de fois l'avais-je laissé livré à lui-même , accaparé par la gestion du Sanctuaire ! Et pourtant je n'avais jamais lu aucun reproche dans ses yeux si purs.

J'avais donc retrouvé le bureau que j'avais occupé presque quotidiennement pendant plus de deux siècles, avec son lourd fauteuil, ses boiseries sombres… et ses piles de dossiers toujours renouvelées.

J'avais décidé de m'accorder une pause , ce matin-là, et me détendre en faisant quelques pas sur la terrasse. Le Palais était calme, j'y serais tranquille pour souffler un peu.

A ma grande surprise, il y avait déjà quelqu'un, assis dans la volée de marches qui descendaient vers les jardins. Je souris : à sa longue crinière de soie mauve nouée à la va-vite par un ruban de couleur vive, je venais de reconnaître Mu. Je souris. Lui ne m'avait pas vu. Son regard était dirigé en contrebas. Je lui suivis et souris. Dans la cour, en dessous de nous, Kiki disputait une partie de ballon visiblement acharnée avec d'autres gamins du Domaine.

Je me rapprochai d'un pas de chat.

- Quelle bonne surprise !

Mu sursauta et se détourna brusquement.

- Oh, je ne vous ai pas entendu venir.

Il se leva en signe de respect.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, tu voulais me voir ?

- Non, pas spécialement. J'étais venu apporter de la paperasse au Palais.

- C'est gentil de m'en faire profiter , je me disais justement que je commençais à en manquer, rigolai-je. Avant d'y retourner, puis-je te tenir compagnie un moment ?

Il répondit d'un large sourire. Je soulevai délicatement ma lourde toge sombre afin de ne pas faire de plis et m'installai sur les marches à côté de lui. Posant mes coudes sur mes genoux, je soupirai d'aise.

- A quand remonte la dernière fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls ainsi ?, demandai-je.

- Longtemps ! Le temps passe vite.

- Hum, regarde Kiki, il va déjà avoir dix ans.

- Oui, me répondit pensivement Mu.

Nous nous perdîmes un instant dans le silence seulement troublé par les cris des enfants et les plaintes déchirantes de quelques mouettes qui fendaient le ciel au dessus de nos têtes.

- On ne voit jamais son enfant grandir, fis-je soudain d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

La réaction de Mu fut celle que j'escomptais. Il se raidit brusquement, cherchant à deviner s'il y avait un sens caché à ma phrase. Je décidai de ne pas le laisser dans le doute plus longtemps.

- Kiki est ton fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne se retourna pas immédiatement.

- Comment le savez-vous ?, souffla-t-il. Qui vous l'a dit ?

- Personne. Je te connais mieux que quiconque, je t'ai vu grandir. Et bien que tu ne sois pas de mon sang, je pense que je te regardais presque avec la même lueur qui est aujourd'hui dans tes yeux quand tu regardes Kiki à présent.

Il parut ému de mes paroles, mais ne répondit rien.

- Tu étais jeune, Mu, beaucoup trop jeune. Les risques étaient énormes. Tu aurais pu y laisser ta vie …

- Ca a failli être le cas. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Vous le savez bien.

Oh, oui, je le savais ! Comment aurais-je pu ignorer la malédiction qui frappait les Atlantes depuis des siècles ? Les porte-étendards d'une soi-disant pureté de la race pouvaient bien aller se rhabiller : toute population vivant en vase clos subit immanquablement un jour les lois de la génétique, et le peuple atlante, malgré son immense supériorité technique, ne fut pas plus épargné que les autres. Après des milliers d'années passés sans apport de sang étranger, les problèmes apparurent. Les mâles atlantes, pour qui auparavant porter un enfant avait été une simple formalité, devinrent moins féconds, et quand je naquis, ceux qui en étaient encore capables se comptaient sur les doigts des deux mains. Pire encore, ils se révélèrent n'être fertiles que très peu de temps dans leur vie, et bien souvent trop jeunes. C'est ce qui s'était passé pour Mu. Il avait dû endurer une grossesse à laquelle son corps n'était pas prêt, avec toutes les conséquences qui en découlaient.

Je frémis rétrospectivement. Il aurait pu, comme tant d'autres, mourir en couches. Et moi, une des rares personnes qui auraient pu lui porter secours, moi, j'avais laissé Saga me tuer …

- Est-ce pour cette raison que vous n'avez pas porté d'enfant ?

Je restai interdit. Je n'avais pas imaginé que Mu, d'habitude si réservé, me poserait cette question. Une vague d'amertume m'envahit soudain. Des larmes montèrent à mes yeux, et je baissai les paupières pour ne pas les lui montrer.

- J'en ai porté un, il y a longtemps de cela , m'entendis-je dire d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas. Mon enfant est mort avant que j'aie pu avoir le bonheur de le tenir dans mes bras.

J'avais dit cela précipitamment, comme si ces mots me brûlaient les lèvres. Et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, en vérité.

Je sentis la main de Mu caresser mon bras dans un geste de compassion.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il, la gêne perceptible dans sa voix. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de poser cette question. J'ai été stupide et …

Ma main rejoignit la sienne, et je la pressai doucement en guise de remerciement.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis c'est du passé maintenant.

Je me tus. Passé ou non, je ressentais encore mon désespoir et ma solitude, plus de deux cents ans après. Je me revis dans un éclair me tordant de douleur au milieu de ces draps souillés, hurlant, implorant du Ciel un secours qui n'était pas venu ….

C'était un combat perdu d'avance, continuai-je, la gorge serrée. J'étais plus âgé que toi quand tu as eu Kiki, mais je sortais d'une guerre sainte qui avait failli me tuer, et je venais de me retrouver bien malgré moi Grand Pope d'un Sanctuaire qui n'existait plus que de nom. J'étais épuisé et malade. Je n'ai même pas compris tout de suite mon état. L'autre chevalier d'or survivant , Dohko, avait pris le chemin de la Chine pour y garder le sceau qui emprisonnait Hadès. Oui, c'est lui avec qui j'ai conçu cet enfant, ris-je doucement devant le regard halluciné de Mu. Je te choque ?

Il secoua la tête avec véhémence.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ; je pense qu'on peut aimer quelqu'un si fort que le fait qu'il soit du même sexe que soi n'a plus guère d'importance …

- … A plus forte raison pour un Atlante, qui n'est ni de l'un ni de l'autre, et des deux à la fois …. Mais tu me vois toujours comme ton maître, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, j'ai eu une vie, il y a longtemps de cela, avant de me retrouver enchaîné à mon bureau par mes responsabilités de Pope !, ris-je, l'esprit plus léger. Dohko et moi avions toujours été très liés, nous étions souvent partis en mission ensemble au service d'Athéna. Pourtant nous n'avions jamais été proches …. je veux dire à ce point ! Mais quand Dohko a dû partir pour la Chine, notre séparation a été plus …. fougueuse que prévu, si je puis dire. Nous n'avions pas envisagé ce qui s'est passé, en tout cas, moi pas. Tout ce que nous savions, c'est que nous ne nous reverrions pas avant des centaines d'années, jamais peut-être. L'urgence de la situation sans doute …

Je regardai Mu entre mes cils et constatai qu'il n'était pas, comme je m'y attendais, mal à l'aise. Je le savais sentimentalement parlant assez pudique, ne se mêlant jamais des affaires des autres, ne demandant rien. Voilà pourquoi sa question m'avait pris de court, tout à l'heure. Mais non, au contraire , il paraissait presque heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui savait ce par quoi il était passé quand il avait mis au monde son enfant, au mépris de sa vie. Et même sans mots, cette expérience nous unissait davantage que toutes ces années où il avait vécu sous mon toit.

- Je n'ai jamais regretté ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, continuai-je, un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres. Même si ça a été dur de me retrouver seul, à des milliers de kilomètres du père de l'enfant que je portais, et avec un Sanctuaire en pleine décadence sur les bras. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Dohko, comment aurais-je pu, d'ailleurs ? Il n'était au courant de rien. Je comptais le lui dire, plus tard, après la naissance. Mais tout est allé si vite ….

- A combien de semaines de grossesse en étiez-vous ?

- Vingt-deux. Je venais d'entamer la vingt-troisième quand c'est arrivé. Je commençais à m'arrondir sérieusement, et la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Dohko et moi nous avions dû traverser la moitié de l'Europe après la guerre sainte de 1743 pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire ; je voulais que Dohko rejoigne le plus vite possible les Cinq Pics, là où Athéna avait scellé Hadès, mais il avait refusé. J'avais été très malade dans l'hiver qui avait suivi cette bataille terrible, et j'avais bien failli mourir. Sans lui, je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu. Nous convînmes donc qu'il m'accompagnerait jusqu'ici et ensuite s'embarquerait sur le premier bateau en partance pour la Chine. Ce qu'il fit. Moi, je suis resté ici avec quelques serviteurs qui n'avaient pas fui les combats qui avaient eu lieu ici. Le Sanctuaire n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines, seuls les thermes tenaient encore à peu près debout. Je m'installai donc à Rodorio au milieu de la poignée de gens qui avaient refusé l'exil, et nous nous mîmes au travail. Mon instinct atlante, qui aurait dû me faire sentir qu'au moment où je suis revenu ici j'étais fertile, eh bien mon instinct ne devait pas être infaillible car je n'ai pas deviné sur-le-champ la cause de mes nausées matinales. J'ai simplement cru à la fatigue accumulée pendant le voyage. Ce n'est que quand ma poitrine a commencé à me faire souffrir que j'ai compris. Mais je suppose que tu as connu tout ça toi aussi ?

- Oh oui !, rit doucement Mu. Surtout les nausées. Je n'ai pas gardé un seul repas entier dans l'estomac pendant les cinq premiers mois !

- En ce qui me concerne, elles se sont tout à coup estompées, et j'avais les seins moins douloureux. Si tu as allaité Kiki, alors tu sais toi aussi que nous avons très peu de lait, mais que la quantité est compensée par sa richesse. Tout semblait s'arranger, je ne me suis pas inquiété … j'aurais dû ! L'enfant commençait à bouger en moi, je pouvais presque sentir son cosmos. Et puis un matin, comme je me rendais dans les ruines du Palais pour essayer de sauver quelques documents à l'approche de l'hiver, j'eus un malaise. Je ne me souviens de rien, à part d'avoir senti le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, et quelqu'un qui me soutenait pour m'empêcher de tomber. Quand je suis revenu à moi, on m'avait ramené à la petite maison où je logeais, et j'étais étendu dans mon lit.

Je m'interrompis un instant pour avaler la boule qui obstruait ma gorge. Même deux-cent cinquante ans plus tard, le souvenir de cet instant était douloureux.

- Je me sentais assez bien, je voulais me lever, retourner au Palais. Ce n'est que quand je vis la matrone du village à mon chevet que je compris que mon malaise avait un rapport avec ma grossesse.

- Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, me dit-elle d'un air peiné. Vous devez rester couché et attendre.

- Attendre quoi ?

Je fis le contraire de ce qu'elle venait de me dire, bien sûr. C'était de la pure bêtise, mais avec le recul je me dis maintenant que ça n'aurait rien changé. Je rejetai le drap qui me couvrait et me relevai. Aussitôt la tête me tourna. Je chancelai, et la vieille femme se précipita pour prévenir ma chute.

- Rallongez-vous, fit-elle. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire , « plus rien faire d'autre » ?

Je me sentis devenir très pâle. J'essayai de lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle ne me disait pas. Elle ne détourna pas le regard. Avec une douceur infinie, elle prit ma main et la posa sur mon ventre distendu.

- Non, non, balbutiai-je, soudain saisi par une panique incontrôlable. Je le sens, il est là !

Elle ne répondit rien. Sans doute pensait-elle que cette vérité que je ne voulais pas, que je ne pouvais pas entendre, je l'accepterais quand le temps serait venu, et qu'il ne servait à rien de brusquer les choses.

Le premier temps fut celui du déni. Comment mon bébé pouvait-il être mort, puisqu'il était toujours dans mon ventre, bien au chaud, attendant tranquillement l'heure de naître ? Il semblait très calme d'ailleurs. Si calme… Avec angoisse, je me mis à guetter un mouvement, un coup de pied, de poing. Je lui parlai, sans que le son de ma voix franchisse mes lèvres. Mais il ne m'entendait pas ! Pourquoi ? Dormait-il ? Je passai la main sur mon ventre, d'ordinaire il y réagissait.

Pas cette fois-ci. Je compris. Il me sembla que j'avais confusément compris depuis que je m'étais réveillé, en fait, mais c'était seulement à présent que tout devenait clair, d'une limpidité aveuglante.

Puis survinrent vite l'incompréhension et la révolte. Pourquoi mon enfant était-il mort ? Pourquoi m'avait-il abandonné ? N'avait-il pas voulu de moi ? Athéna était morte, mes amis les chevaliers d'or également. Dohko était si loin, et maintenant l'enfant que je portais depuis presque six mois me quittait à son tour, me laissant vide et désemparé. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Je refusai toute nourriture, repoussai les mains charitables qui voulaient me soigner, m'aider. Je n'avais plus de présent, ni d'avenir. Je ne voulais plus vivre ; je me laissai sombrer.

- Il faut le délivrer le plus vite possible maintenant, sinon la fièvre va le tuer, dit à un moment une voix lointaine.

Je ne réagis pas. La notion de mort me paraissait étrangement abstraite, une banale formalité tout au plus. Je l'avais vue tant de fois en face qu'elle ne pouvait plus me faire peur. Je sentis une main qui caressait doucement mon front.

- Je vous en prie, dites-moi les herbes, dit encore la voix.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête.

- Je vous en supplie…

Son ton était implorant.

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour votre enfant. Il est déjà parti, il ne souffrira pas. Ne vous laissez pas mourir pour vous punir de quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas responsable. Vous l'avez aimé, vous ne pouviez pas faire davantage.

Je me retins de crier. Parler maintenant, c'était briser le dernier lien qui m'attachait encore à mon enfant.

Je vous en supplie, répéta-t-elle. Donnez-vous une chance.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me donner une chance !, hurlai-je.

- Alors pensez au père de votre bébé, laissez-lui en une de vous revoir en vie.

Dohko … Je fermai les yeux, et revis son visage au-dessus du mien, cette nuit-là, souriant malgré l'imminence de la séparation. Quelque part dans mon obscurité, une étoile se mit à briller. M'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce que je disais, je lui donnai la liste des herbes qu'elle devait utiliser.

- Faites vite avant que je ne change d'avis, murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux et me laissai aller, ma main caressant doucement mon ventre, fixant dans ma mémoire ces quelques minutes qui nous restaient à tous les deux.

Je l'entendis revenir. Elle glissa sa main dans mes cheveux pour me soulever la tête et approcha de mes lèvres un gobelet d'étain.

- Courage. Ce sera bientôt fini.

Ces mots me transpercèrent le cœur, mais je ne flanchai pas. Je saisis le gobelet et vidai son contenu d'un seul trait. Le goût était étrange, ni amer ni sucré. Je me rejetai en arrière et me concentrai sur ma respiration. Elle avait raison : plus vite ce serait fini et mieux cela vaudrait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une faible contraction se fit sentir, suivie d'autres qui augmentèrent peu à peu en intensité. Bientôt, je serrai les dents tandis que les coups de poignard me déchiraient le ventre à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés. J'eus un ultime sursaut de résistance, et me recroquevillai sur le côté en remontant les genoux.

- Allons, allons, fit la voix, tandis que je sentais sa main qui caressait mes cheveux collés par la sueur.

On me força à me rallonger, et je sentis qu'on me prenait les chevilles pour m'écarter les jambes. J'éclatai en sanglots mais me laissai faire. Je n'avais plus la force mentale ni physique de me battre.

Le travail se fit rapidement, presque malgré moi, et lorsque mon enfant franchit la barrière de mes cuisses, je poussai un hurlement strident qui m'étourdit et dut faire croire à ceux qui m'entouraient que je perdais la raison. Mes talons labourèrent les draps une dernière fois, puis je retombai sans force dans mes oreillers.

- Voulez-vous le voir ?

Je refusai obstinément. Je ne voulais pas garder de l'enfant de Dohko le souvenir d'un petit être inerte et sanguinolent. Il avait été infiniment plus que cela.

- Voulez-vous au moins savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille ?

- Oui .

- C'était un joli petit garçon.

Je fermai les yeux, incapable d'en supporter plus. Un garçon … Il aurait ressemblé à son père, j'en étais sûr.

- Peut-être pourrez-vous en avoir un autre un jour, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

Noyé par mes propres larmes, je ne répondis rien. Mon ventre serait à présent irrémédiablement stérile, je le savais. Plus jamais je ne pourrais donner la vie. Je me sentais vide, si vide ….

Je mis six mois à accepter la mort de mon enfant. Et encore, accepter est un grand mot qui cache quelques hauts mais bien des bas. Je pris peu à peu plaisir à parler avec celle qui m'avait sauvé. Elle était devenue matrone après avoir elle-même perdu son seul enfant en couches par l'incompétence d'un chirurgien qui relevait davantage de l'apprenti-sorcier ; elle savait donc de quoi elle parlait. Elle n'était pas une experte, bien sûr, mais elle faisait son possible avec ses maigres moyens, sa bonne volonté et son bon sens, qui palliaient comme faire se pouvait les immenses carences de la médecine de ce milieu du XVIIIème siècle. Aujourd'hui, une grossesse est presque une routine, mais à cette époque les fins tragiques de la mère ou du bébé, bien souvent des deux, étaient légion. Même si j'avais survécu, j'en avais fait l'amère expérience, et ma révolte me fit rebondir. Comme tous les Atlantes, je possédais des connaissances médicales étendues. Je résolus de les mettre au service de celles qui mettaient leur vie en péril pour la donner .Je pris ma vieille amie comme assistante, et dans les années qui suivirent, nous mîmes ensemble au monde des dizaines de bébés, la résurrection du Sanctuaire d'Athéna attirant de nouvelles familles. Et à chaque nouveau-né, je pensais qu'il était de loin beaucoup moins beau que cet enfant que je n'avais jamais vu.

- Sais-tu pourquoi les enfers sont si tristes ?, demandai-je à Mu, dont l'émotion se lisait sur le visage.

Il parut surpris de ma question.

- Non ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'arbres là-bas. En revanche, le paradis est un jardin …. Je n'ai pas voulu me laisser consumer par le chagrin. Dès que j'ai été assez fort pour me lever, je suis allé planter un olivier sur la tombe de mon enfant.

- L'arbre d'Athéna, l'arbre de la paix, dit Mu.

- Exactement. Et j'ai trouvé la paix aujourd'hui. Il a bien grandi en deux siècles, et quelquefois , quand je me promène, je me repose sous ses branches et je pense à lui, à ce qu'auraient nos vies si le destin en avait décidé autrement.

- Et le Vieux Maître , je veux dire Dohko ? Vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit ?

- Non. Je n'en ai jamais trouvé le courage. Hormis ceux qui vivaient du Sanctuaire à cette époque, personne n'a jamais rien su. Je culpabilisais tant de n'avoir même pas été capable de mettre son fils au monde.

- Vous avez fait bien plus que cela. Vous avez restauré l'autorité d'Athéna, d'un tas de ruines vous avez fait une puissance qui tient en respect Poséidon, Odin ou même Hadès. Le Sanctuaire tel qu'il est aujourd'hui est votre enfant. Vous pouvez être fier !

- Mais ce ne sont que des pierres … Non, ce dont je suis le plus fier est devant moi. Tu es l'enfant que j'aurais souhaité avoir, Mu. Tu n'es pas de mon sang, mais est-ce vraiment important après tout ?

Il ne répondit rien, ses grands yeux purs parlaient pour lui. Un même élan nous unit, et je le pris contre mon cœur. Nous restâmes ainsi longtemps, baignés par les rayons de soleil matinal. Mes longs doigts glissaient sur la soie de ses cheveux. Je souris. J'étais heureux. Après si longtemps, je me réconciliais enfin avec moi-même. Nous ne nous séparâmes que quand un bruit de pas retentit dans l'escalier.

- Salut la compagnie, lança le chevalier de la Balance en nous apercevant. Je vous surprends en flagrant délit de papotage, une fois de plus !

Je ris, et me levai.

- Justement, j'ai à te parler.

- Ah ? Allons dans ton bureau.

- Non, pas dans mon bureau.

Mon regard croisa celui de Mu, approbateur.

- Là-bas, sur la colline. Sous l'olivier…

FIN

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez-moi une review !!! Merci ! _


End file.
